


It Feels Like Rendezvous

by kaleidomusings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has No Chill, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Seelies are mean, Unicorns, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: Alec stops with a sigh and the trod of hooves behind him stops too. “Yes, it’s a unicorn and what it means is none of your business. Now get back to work.”





	It Feels Like Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no excuse for this. 
> 
> It doesn’t follow canon at all, but assume it takes place sometime between Alec putting a stop to his wedding and before his first time with Magnus.

When Alec returns from the Seelie Realm, everyone in the Institute turns to stare at him. 

His mouth tightening, he ignores them as he strides purposefully through the ops center. 

“What the hell is that?” Raj asks and starts to point, but Izzy smacks his hand back down. 

“Looks like your visit with the Seelie queen was quite… eventful,” Clary says carefully as Jace grins wide, like this is the best day of his life. 

“Guess you and Magnus are taking it slow huh?” his parabatai asks and Alec reminds himself that Jace is the other half of his soul. Murdering him is not an option, no matter how much he drives him crazy. 

Alec stops with a sigh and the trod of hooves behind him stops too. “Yes, it’s a unicorn and what it means is none of your business. Now get back to work.”

The Shadowhunters standing around gawking at the creature standing right in the middle of the Institute, jump at their acting head’s curt tone and quickly disperse to finish the tasks they’ve been assigned. 

Which leaves Alec with just his siblings and Clary, which is worse. 

“No wonder the queen wanted you to come by Seelie court,” Izzy says as she clicks her tongue and holds out her hand to the unicorn. 

It shies away from her, leaning heavily against Alec, who turns bright red when he hears someone snicker from across the room. Izzy and Jace glare at the culprit responsible, making him clear his throat nervously and duck behind one of the oversized screens. 

“I didn’t know they existed,” Clary says with wonder and the unicorn blinks at her before nipping at the bottom of Alec’s shirt. “It’s like a childhood dream come to life.”

It really is a beautiful creature, Alec is forced to admit. It has big luminous eyes and its coat is the same white as clouds on a summer day. Its hooves shine silver and the twisted horn on its forehead glitters like gold. Even Alec admired it when the Seelie queen presented him with it, but the mortification when he understand what the meaning of having one following him around like this has ruined that for him. 

“They’re pretty shy and avoid most people,” Jace says and shrugs apologetically when Alec shoots him a look. “Why did the queen give it to you?”

Alec is quiet for a long moment and then says, “She said it was a wedding gift.” 

They all fall silent after processing the cruel implications of those words. 

It’s an unnerving thought that Alec’s almost marriage to Lydia has spread to the Downworld and all the way to the Seelie court, but is hardly surprising. Shadowhunters are filthy gossips and -in a city like New York, where information travels fast- it was bound to spread to the Seelies, who are a nosy bunch anyway. 

“So what are you going to do with it?” Clary asks. 

“It can’t stay here in the Institute,” Jace says. “I don’t even think it’ll fit in your room.”

Alec scratches the soft patch of fur between its eyes and long lashes flutter in pleasure. “I know.”

“So what are you going to tell Magnus?” Izzy asks. 

And isn’t that the real question?

—

But maybe Alec was worrying for no reason. 

Because when he shows up at Magnus’ apartment, he takes one look at the unicorn and starts to laugh.

“Has someone played a trick on you, Alexander?”

It takes Alec aback but he smiles, knowing the surprise and relief is evident on his face and not caring. “So it’s not real?”

Magnus hums as he circles the unicorn in his living room, ignoring the way it stamps its feet in irritation. “It’s a very realistic illusion, but an illusion all the same.” Then he tilts his head to one side, like he senses something Alec can’t. “Feels like Seelie magic.”

He nods. “It was a present from the queen.”

A look of worry and alarm crosses Magnus’ face, which makes a rush of warmth and affection run through him at the sight. Forgetting about the unicorn completely, Alec draws closer to kiss him and Magnus leans in, closing the distance between them. 

But before their lips can touch, the unicorn _screams_ , startling them both. 

“Ah,” Magnus says, a flash of irritation in his eyes. “I see now what the motivation behind this _gift_ was.”

The unicorn stomps the floor with its front hoof as Magnus approaches it and lowers its head, like it wants to run him right through with its horn. But before Alec can voice a warning, Magnus waves his arms in that way he loves, fluid like a dancer, as blue tendrils of magic swirl from his fingertips. A clap of thunder follows after and within one blink and the next, the unicorn disappears. 

Alec glances at the spot it had been standing just a moment before and asks, “What did you do to it?”

“It didn’t feel any pain, if that’s what you’re asking,” Magnus says, moving to his minibar and pouring a drink from his decanter. “Magic is just magic after all.”

“It felt alive,” Alec points out, thinking of its warmth as it pressed against his side. 

“Well, it also thought you were a virgin,” Magnus teases as he hands him a glass. “Clearly it wasn’t as convincing as the Seelie queen hoped it would be.”

Even after years of training and honing his reflexes, those words has Alec fumbling the glass and he drops it, spilling whiskey everywhere. 

They both freeze and stare at the stain in the carpet before Magnus makes a strangled noise. 

“Alexander.”

The way Magnus says his name gets Alec moving, cheeks flaming as he bends down to pick up the glass. 

“Sorry. I’ll clean it up—”

“Alexander,” he repeats and leans down to touch the back of his hand, causing him to drop the glass again. Magnus snaps his fingers and the mess disappears, leaving just the two of them kneeling on the carpet. “Have you ever been with anyone?”

Alec swallows hard and slowly shakes his head. “No.”

Magnus is his first in every way that matters. And he realizes that must be a lot of pressure to put on anyone, even someone as ancient and experienced as Magnus is. Alec searches his eyes, looking for any unease or disgust, and is relieved when Magnus squeezes his hand. 

“Then I won’t betray the trust you’ve shown me.” 

And Alec can’t think of any other way to reply except to tilt his head forward and gently kiss him. 

It’s nothing like their first kiss, which was fiercely passionate because Alec was making a point in front of his parents and the entire Institute. This one is softer but much deeper, likes they’re trying to get to know each other better the way they couldn’t before. 

Eventually they draw apart to breathe, gasping for air even as they begin to laugh helplessly. Magnus cups his face in his hands and Alec clutches the front of his shirt, unable to do anything else but share a smile. 

The embarrassing situation with the unicorn aside, at least something good came out of it. 

And even though Seelie queen’s mean-spirited gift was a clear attempt to tear them apart, it only makes them closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can also come and talk to me on Twitter at kaleidomusings.


End file.
